Sealed Lips
by PunctuationIsKey
Summary: It was no secret that the infamous shadow king, Ootori Kyouya , was a man of sealed lips. Now Hitachiin Kaoru on the other hand was more 'straight-faced' when it came to lying. That's why, when the two master-minds started to date and decided to keep it a secret, Kaoru insisted that Kyouya wouldn't say a word. SERIOUS SUMMARY NOT SO SERIOUS STORY


It was no secret that the infamous shadow king, Ootori Kyouya , was a man of sealed lips. He was openly secret, leaving everything to the imagination. Blatantly telling lies, making others scratch their head and wonder what was the truth that he was hiding. It was a cruel way of toying with one's mind, and stating one's higher knowledge as the other racks their brain for possibilities of the truth.

Now Hitachiin Kaoru on the other hand was more 'straight-faced' when it came to lying; never showing signs that a person had been lied to in the first place. The way that Kyouya would obviously lie to a person's face and make it obvious irked him in a way. Kaoru worked all his life perfecting a 'straight-face' tactic, and then someone like Kyouya comes along and can tell on obvious lie and get away with it because he's the shadow king. Some would say, though, he was better, in that aspect, than Kyouya. He knows that if he would make it obvious, that he would crack under the pressure of a person pestering him and such. That's why, when the two master-minds started to date and decided to keep it a secret, Kaoru insisted that Kyouya wouldn't say a word and would lie convincingly.

-.-.-.-.-

The entire Host Club was at the Suoh residence due to Tamaki's constant complaining of how ever since Honey and Mori graduating, they wouldn't hang out as much as they used to. To shut up their king, they all decided to do a surprise visit and play commoner games.

Said hosts were playing Truth of Dare at the time and successfully gotten Mori to pole dance, Tamaki to kiss Hikaru (on the lips I might add), and Haruhi to do the Hustle in a banana suit.

After that completely embarrassing dare, Haruhi sat back down; forming their little circle of friends. She thought about who she would pick. If she picked either of the twins, they would either turn it incestuous or turn it against her, wich was a lose-lose situation. If she picked Honey-senpai, he would probably cry if something was too harsh. That left….Kyouya-senpai. She wasn't suicidal, but he was playing for a reason and couldn't back out, so…..nothing too bad could happen to her. Right?

"Ah," Haruhi started, "Kyouya-senpai, truth or dare?" The others were even surprised. Who knew it would be Haruhi to be the brave one and ask the shadow king?

"Truth," Kyouya smirked as he pushed up his glasses, making a menacing flash glide across the lense.

"Is it true that you're dating someone?" Her mouth moved before she even thought about what came out of her mouth. Stupid. She was absolutely, definitely dead if she wasn't before.

"Yes. That is true," Gasps could be heard from everyone. Except for Kaoru, which was a bit odd. Haruhi took note. Over all, let's say Tamaki flipped.

"MY BEST FRIEND IS IN A RELATIONSHIP AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" The blonde idiot then proceeded to go on a big rant about how mommy shouldn't keep thing from daddy and whatnot.

While Honey, Tamaki and Hikaru were trying to pry who this 'girlfriend' was, Haruhi decided to watch Kaoru's body language for anything else odd. She didn't have to read into it too much, because Kaoru was openly glaring at Kyouya. And Kyouya was smirking triumphantly at him; seeming to be talking telephactly to Kaoru.

She heard Honey speak up, "Could you at least tell the first letter of her name, Kyo-chan?"

His smirk got wider, "It starts with a K."

Tamaki and Hikaru started to list off names.

"Kagami?"

"Kagome?"

"Kaiko?"

"Kiku?"

"Kimi?"

"Kazuko?"

"C'mon Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru whined, "Are we getting any closer?"

"No."

The two boys groaned.

Haruhi was for sure now, but the way Kaoru was glaring dagger at Kyouya, that said dark lord's head would explode.

"Who ever said it was a lady in the first place?" Kaoru finally spoke up (in a very annoyed tone. Another thing Haruhi took note of.) The words that he spoke put the Hosts into silence.

Hikaru laughed, "Don't be silly, Kao-"

"He's right." Kyouya crossed his arms, "I never said I was dating a woman. You all just implied it."

"WHAT?!" More dramatics from Tamaki and Hikaru. The two went on listing male and female names now, hoping they were close.

After sometime, Honey spoke up, "Kyo-chan, could you just tell us who they are?"

Of course Honey would ask that. Hikaru and Tamaki were just asking random questions about the person. Never asked who they were directly. But, this would never work, right?

"Of course. I'm dating Kaoru," Kyouya calmly replied.

Even more dramatics from Tamaki and Hikaru. Mostly Hikaru threatening Kyouya and Tamaki screaming 'bloody murder' because the 'devilish twin' has corrupted mommy.

"Kaoru, truth or dare?" Kyouya asked over the noise.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

She swore Tamaki and Hikaru had an aneurysm and a heart attack at the same time.

-.-.-.-.-

 **This was supposed to be serious at first, butI don't know what happened. ;-;**


End file.
